One piece legacy: Samurai country part 11
All 4 of the prisoners saw the crazed chef with a kife running at them. All had 4 different thoughts. Malk wondered what made Uken go crazy. Fea wondered if he killed someone. Zozo wondered if he would kill them. Tack wondered if he made a cake. -10 minutes ago- "Guys, the master needs us! We have to save him!" Uken was trying to convince the chefs, who were all cooking. Uken, however, tried to press on. "GUYS! MALK NEES US MORE THEN EVER!" One of the chefs spoke up. "We don't need Malk anymore. We have the revolution." Uken, crushed by those words, did the impossible. He was shy, and timid, so this thought never popped up before. He grabbed a knife and ran. He thought to attack the thugs here, to help his master. He never thought it was a good plan. -present time- Uken went to Malks cage, and started to pick it with a knife. Despite all odds... He broke through. These bastards stole Malk's knifes, of course they be able to cut the lock. Uken was surprised he cut the lock, instead of picking it, but it was good. When Malk got out of the small cage, he started to stretch. He looked at Uken, and said "Free the others. I might need them. Sal and 3 of the lotus kings... I won't be able to defeat all of them. They however... Could help." Uken went to Zozo's cage, and uses his knife to cut it in half. He did the same to every cage. Good thing the lock wasn't made of sea stone, or actual steel, but iron, or Uken would never have been able to cut them. When all of them were free, Malk said to the pirates "Okay. Here's the plan. We all go off together and attack them as a team." Before he finished it, Tack and Fea ran off in separate directions. They went off to attack opponents. Zozo looked at Malk, and shrugged. "That's how we apparently go. As a member... I have to do it. You'll learn." Zozo ran off, and Malk screamed at him "I'm not joining!" - Fea was still running, and saw her opponent. He was small, and he wore a red... Kimono? He also looked like a women. It took her a second to notice a blade going after her throat, and she ducked. With her swords, she sliced as his Kimono, but he stepped back, dodging it. He unsheathed his sword, but looked like he was about to unsheathe it and attack at any second. He looked at Fea, and scowled. "I get the women." Fea just said "Great, I get the weak link." - Malk was running with Uken. He wanted to get Uken out first, and then help the others. If they get attacked by a lotus king, they would be killed. He noticed one man fly over his head, and saw who did it. It was a man, a huge man, and a rather huge sword. He was swinging the thing like a kid with a stick, but he was strong. One good slice, and Malk would be cut in half. Malk knew who he was. He drew his 2 knifes, and looked at George. He said to George "Children shouldn't carry sharp knifes. They might poke an eye. Regardless of how big or old they are." George looked at Malk, and grinned. "Nice scars. You must have been in a lot of good fights, or you lost a lot of fights. Seeing as how you are still alive, that means your decent at least. Let me show you a real attack though." He sprinted at Malk, and sent a downward slash at Malk's face. Malk knew that it was a good slash. - Zozo kept on running. Please get a weakling. Please get a weakling. Anyone not as strong as Zozo. He saw a man. Sal. With two guns. Zozo just ducked, and two bullets went past his head. Zozo looked at the smiling Sal, and knew where he wanted to be in. A small hole. With Tack and Fea protecting him. With multiple warships. Sal pointed the guns on the sitting Zozo, and smiled. "I wonder what you look like, as a human... And dead." Zozo countered with "DON'T SHOOT!" - Tack saw his opponent. He was... Weird looking. He wore some strange blue towels on his body. He carried one blade, and Tack noticed it. "Cool! A samurai!" "Samurai... YES I AM! I AM A GENUINE SAMURAI!" "Awesome! Can you really do a double slash like Mason says you guys can do?!" "Yes!" Kaj sent two slices in the air, and it looked like he didn't even try. Tack was more then impressed "AWESOME! YOU ARE A SAMURAI!" "Thank you. Also, I have to kill you. But thanks." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc